What is Freedom?
by LittlemissLazy
Summary: Sabo wondered as he stared at the fallen tyrannical kingdom that the Revolutionary had won and freed from the selfish Royalties, damn Nobles and the World Government.


**A/n: This is the shortest piece i had ever written, Whatever. Please correct me if you find my grammar wrong, and if you find some errors, wrong spellings and mistakes feel free to correct me and I'll edit them right away. Thank you!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the One Piece because if I do, No one will buy and read it for the reason that I suck at drawing like Kanjuro.

The timeline takes place after the Enies Lobby incident.

Summary: Sabo wondered as he stared at the fallen tyrannical kingdom that the Revolutionary had won and freed from the selfish Royalties, damn Nobles and the World Government.

* * *

_**What is Freedom?**_

Sabo had always wondered and ask about this particular question ever since he was young. It was beside to the question of him being happy that was already answered by his irreplaceable Brothers and precious Nakamas in the Revolutionary Army.

Being a former noble himself, Sabo never learnt what Freedom truly means even if he successfully escaped from his Family's Mansion to set sail with a pride of his very own Jolly Roger's mark on his way to his freedom, the ocean. His adventure tragically ended quickly so is his Pirate Life as a Celestial Dragon blew his small ship off… and his dreams and freedom.

It was painful and very regretful. The thought of meeting death without knowing what Freedom actually means, without even tasting it. It's a horrible feeling that Sabo had felt as he began to sink at the very bottom of the Goa Kingdom's sea.

The kingdom cheered at his death. They are still the same rotten people who set the Gray Terminal on Fire to get rid of the supposed _trash_. They are the worst people who didn't have any hearts.

Sabo lowered his eyes over his Top Hat as he stared at the fallen tyrannical kingdom at South Blue that the Revolutionary had won and freed from the selfish Royalties, damn Nobles and the corrupt World Government.

He closed his eyes and he knows that overthrowing a kingdom that is part of the World Government isn't enough but only a stepping stone towards the Freedom. The Freedom everybody had longed at the bottom of their deepest heart.

He knows that the world will never cease the corruptions until they overthrow the World Government, because as long as the World Government is standing on its power, the corruption will never stop. Coup de eta will continue all over the countries who seek their own freedoms.

"Yes, please tell this to Dragon-san." Sabo inform at Baltigo about the recent victory of the Revolutionary Army over the Den Den mushi.

"Sabo-kun is that Dragon-san?" Koala asked running towards him with a newspaper and pieces of papers.

"No," Sabo look at Koala and frowned. "What are you doing here? Where is Hack-san?"

"Your little brother declared a war at the World Government, Isn't that fantastic?" Koala said while smiling and showed Sabo the newspaper and the pieces of rolled paper.

"What? What happened? Did they raise his bounty again?" Sabo excitedly grab the newspaper to read the recently news about the Straw Hat Pirates.

Koala can see the pride at Sabo for his little brother.

"Not only they raised his bounty to three-hundred million but the whole crewmembers got their bounties." Sabo muttered to himself while scanning the bounty posters of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Yes and it is first time in history that the whole crew got a bounty." Koala added while looking at Sabo's wide smile of pride.

Sabo looked again at his little brother, Luffy's bounty poster. He never gets off his eyes at the poster, he knows that his little brother seek this freedom too, they all did.

He sighed, yesterday was revolution, today is prosperous but tomorrow may be tyrannical and corrupt rule again. Who knows?

But as long as they all seek this freedom, Sabo knows that they will get it. Not only for themselves but for the future children who will never seek this freedom, _they will experience freedom_.


End file.
